Fun Bugs
by nekoluver
Summary: Two team mates have a somewhat deep coversation over a bag of colorful sweets. ShinoXKiba My first try with the pairing, so.. yeah..


'_**Sup guys? How y'all doing? ^^ Yeah.. So.. I should've been working on **__**The Lord of Roses and the Shackled Dragon**__**, but.. I wrote this. 'Cuz I didn't have the info I needed. And I just didn't feel like working on that one, I guess... I'M SORRY TO ANY FANS OF THAT ONE! -tears-**_

_**Anyway, on to this fic! ^^**_

_**First off, this is my first ShinoXKiba fic. You can tell.. It's crap. And the ending went all to hell.. **_

_**And this fic was actually inspired by RL stuffs! -gasp- I know, it's crazy. Anyway, I was sitting there with bunnymastermomiji, right? And we're eating Fun Bugs. You know those squishy, juice-filled, gummy candies? Yeah. Anyway, I'm just like "I should write a fanfic about Shino and Kiba eating these." And Miji's like "You **_**should**_**!" And I'm like, "-gasp- And I should make it shonen-ai! Even though I don't really know how I'll do that.." And she's like, "Yes!" And so, this was born. Yeah, really random inspiration. That happens a lot... So, I hope you enjoy this! If not... I really couldn't care less...**_

_**Warnings**__**: Shonen-ai(That's boyXboy), Kiba's potty mouth, the fact that the boys have candy from the RL US and I don't feel like explaining where they got it(We'll say Konoha has a Walmart now), an unhealthy amount of sugar intake, hints of SasuNaru and ShikaTem, um.. Idk what else, really... Crack? Yeah, there's that. And Kiba having issues with his sexuality.. That's pretty much it, I think. Oh... I suppose there's OOCness.. But there's **_**always**_** OOCness in fanfiction... Readers seriously need to get over that... 0.0 NO OFFENSE! Oh, and this fic has a really uncreative title. I got too lazy to think.. Which is really, really sad... **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: NL does not own Kiba, Shino, or anything Naruto related. She's just a crazed fangirl of doom and destruction. The characters and such belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 'Cuz Kishimoto-sensei enjoys owning young boys XD Yeah... Don't tell him I said that. I didn't mean it! Of course, it was his sick mind that came up with Orochimaru.. Anyway, moving on! NL also does not own any candy products, especially not Fun Bugs. Although she bought a bag and ate it once or thrice...**_

_**Lol. Horribly long A/N. I know. But I luffs it. It's fun... Does anyone actually read these things, though? Or do you all just skip down to the actual fanfiction? **_

_**-Edited 6/2/10-  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fun Bugs

In between missions it wasn't unusual to find the two boys together. Depending on which boy won the argument of where to hang out that day, they could be found either in town, socializing, or enjoying the solitude of one of their houses or the woods. It was obvious as the pair sat in a small bedroom inside the Inuzuka home, munching candy, which of them had won that particular day.

It was odd to see the Aburame boy eating any such childish food as candy, but Kiba had insisted to the point that Shino could no longer say no. That, however, did not prevent Shino from raising an eyebrow at the sweets in question. "'Fun Bugs'?"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, they're really good! Try some!" He held the colorful bag out to Shino, who reluctantly took a piece. The 'bug boy' as Kiba and Naruto had dubbed him, began to feel rather self conscious as his companion continued to watch him. Shino popped the candy into his mouth, for lack of a better plan, chewed and swallowed. When Kiba continued to stare, Shino became even more uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Was it good?" Kiba asked. Shino's face retreated into the high collar of his jacket, as if attempting to hide.

"Sure.

A grin split Kiba's face as he took a seat by Shino on the bed. "Good! You can help me eat these."

Shino looked at the other boy but didn't speak; a usual response that Kiba had grown accustomed to. A few moments passed, and Shino was grateful for the silence until Kiba disturbed it. "Shino, why do you wear your coat and glasses inside? It's summer and it's so hot! But it's not that bright in here, so you shouldn't need your glasses either."

"I feel uncomfortable without them," Shino replied bluntly.

"Well, yeah, I get that when you're out in public. But me and Akamaru are the only ones here! Or don't you trust us enough?"

Shino raised an eye brow once again. "Are you saying you would like me to strip?"

The Aburame smiled behind the collar of his coat as Kiba blushed and stammered, "Th-that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"You're starting to sound like Hinata," Shino replied nonchalantly. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Kiba snapped. "I _don't_ blush."

"So why is your face red?"

"Shut up, Shino!"

If Shino had been anyone else, he would have laughed, but as he was himself, the small smile that had appeared on his lips before merely widened. Feeling a tad sorry for making Kiba so embarrassed and flustered, Shino gave the dog boy the small victory of seeing the Aburame without his coat. Kiba grumbled something before settling back down and once again focusing on the candy. Akamaru grew bored of the humans sitting around eating candy, and went outside to play. The others were only vaguely aware of his absence. A few more moments of silence passed as the boys shared the treat before Kiba held up a green candy in front of his friend's face. "Look, Shino! It's a praying mantis!"

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Actually, it's an Arphia sulphurea." At the utterly dumbfounded look on his team mate's face, Shino released an exasperated sigh. "It's a _grasshopper_, Kiba."

Dawning realization hit the Inuzuka's face. "Ohhh.. Why didn't you just say that?" Shino was silent, having decided that such a question was not worthy of an answer. Kiba continued to inspect the candy between his fingers, turning it this way and that, and squeezing it to watch the juice bulge to one side. He took a small bite of it, watching as liquid oozed from the opening made with his teeth.(**_1_**) "Hey, these things are pretty realistic, aren't they?"

Shino gave him an odd look, mostly aggravated, but there was a hint of amusement. "Not really."

Kiba held the mutilated candy in front of Shino's nose. "Yes they are! They're filled with juice and everything!"

"Kiba, insects aren't filled with 'juice'. They have blood and it looks nothing like what fills that candy."

"Don't talk to me like I'm that dumb ass Naruto," Kiba growled. Shino silently took another piece of candy and was about to eat it when Kiba snatched it out of his hand. Shino gave him a questioning look before he saw the large grin on the Inuzuka's face. "I know this one! It's a lady bug, right?"

Shino nodded once. "Harmonia axyridisy, yes."

"See, Bug Boy? I'm learning." Kiba proceeded to devour the candy he had stolen from his friend.

"I didn't know that learning was something you enjoyed," Shino said. Completely unphased by Kiba's act of thievery, he took another piece of candy from the bag.

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. "You've corrupted me, I guess." The boys fell into a companionable silence for a longer period of time than before, but, once again, the Inuzuka broke the tranquility his friend so enjoyed.

"Shino, you've got bug juice on your face," Kiba said off-handedly, then repeated himself when the Aburame didn't respond. When the remnants of the sugary treat _still_ weren't wiped away, Kiba began to become rather frustrated. "Shino, you ass hole, don't ignore me! You have candy on your face!"

Shino finally looked at the dog boy, as if he had just noticed that he was being spoken to. "Where?"

"Right by the corner of your lips."

"Alright." Shino took another piece of candy and proceeded to ignore Kiba once again, secretly enjoying his team mate's frustration.

Kiba was shocked and even further frustrated when Shino did nothing about the red substance marking his face. "Aren't you going to wipe it off?"

Shino's hand was stuffed halfway to the candy bag when he glanced sideways at Kiba. "Is it bothering you?"

"Well, no.." the Inuzuka trailed off. Shino simply returned his attention to the candy.

Kiba couldn't understand why, but that single blemish of sugar on his companion's face seemed to be screaming at him. He couldn't look away from it, and the other candy ceased to hold his interest. "Hey, Shino..?" The Aburame glanced at his friend. "Will you _please_ wipe the candy off?"

"I thought it wasn't bothering you," Shino replied calmly. "I never would have expected you to be so obsessive with hygiene, Kiba."

"Just wipe off the damn candy!" Kiba growled.

"No."

"Why not?"

A tiny smile graced Shino's face as he peered at his friend from behind darkened lenses. "Because it's bothering you."

Kiba's mouth flew open and he gaped for a few moments before his senses finally returned to him. "You ass hole! You've been hanging out with Uchiha and Naruto, haven't you? Well, you've had your fun now. Wipe off the freakin' candy."

"No."

"What? Why?"

The smile had fallen. "Because I'm not Sasuke Uchiha." He paused to eat a piece of candy. "And it's still bothering you."

"Fuck you, Shino." Kiba leaned back against the wall, glaring at his team mate, who calmly continued to consume the sweets. As Kiba glared, Shino curiously waited to see what action his team mate would take.

Kiba's teeth suddenly sunk into his lower lip as he tried to contain how much that candy on Shino's face was bothering him. The dog boy couldn't understand his obsession with that little blemish, but the frustration was growing. He felt an urge building in his stomach to do.. Something. The problem was that he didn't know what.

Before he realized what he was doing, Kiba found himself leaning closer and closer to his team mate. A pink tongue flick out, slowly running up the spot on Shino's face that was covered with candy. The sweet taste of the sugar mixed on Kiba's tongue along with the more bitter taste of Shino's skin.

As surprised as Kiba was by his own actions, he was no where near prepared when Shino, startled, flinched, incidentally turning his head just enough that Kiba's tongue slid across the Aburame's surprisingly soft lips. Both boys jumped away from each other, blushing furiously and covering their mouths. Their eyes stayed connected, as if they were facing an enemy ninja in battle, anticipating the other to take some kind of action and preparing for whatever that action would be.

With the bottom half of his face still hidden, Kiba scowled at his companion. An angry voice came from his mouth, muffled by his hand. "You should've just wiped off the damn candy!"

Shino's hand fell from his face and he glared from behind his glasses. "You're illogically placing the blame on _me_?"

Kiba's hand dropped to clench into a fist on his lap along with its twin. "It's _your_ damn fault!"

"You licked my face," Shino dead-panned.

"Because there was candy!"

"But why did you _lick_ me?"

The blush returned to Kiba's face as his eyes avoided Shino's. "I didn't mean to.."

"You couldn't control yourself?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"_Kiba_."

The Inuzuka glared at his team mate once again. "I don't _know_, okay?"

There was an awkward silence before Shino picked a piece of candy out of the bag and held it out to Kiba. "Fun bug?" With such a strange and out of place sight, Kiba couldn't help but laugh and accept the candy. Shortly after the sweet taste filled Kiba's mouth, Shino leaned over and smoothly ran his tongue from the side of his companion's mouth and quickly over his lips. (**_2_**)

Kiba's eyes widened as the other boy pulled away. "Shino, what the fuck was that?"

Shino shrugged slightly. "You had candy on your face." The Aburame turned fully toward Kiba and said more seriously, "Now we're even."

"No we're not!" burst from Kiba's lips before he could prevent it. Shino raised an eyebrow as Kiba silently scolded himself. "I mean... Uh… It doesn't work that way!"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know!" Kiba barked. "But _that_ didn't solve anything!"

"And neither will refusing to take action."

"I wish Hinata was here!" the Inuzuka groaned.

"I don't think she could help."

"But she's a girl!"

"One that's not very talented at effectively expressing her emotions."

"Damn it! ..Hey, this has nothing to do with emotions!"

Shino's eyebrow raised, once again, above the top-most rim of his glasses. "It doesn't?"

"NO!"

"Then would you mind explaining why you felt compelled to lick me instead of simply forcing me to wipe the candy off, or wiping it off yourself?"

"Because-! Because...!" Kiba fell silent as he realized that he could not think of a reason.

"Exactly."

"Well... Why the hell did _you_ lick _me_?"

"So that we were even."

"What the fuck, Shino? So you're saying that you'd do the same thing if I kissed you or something?"

"I find it interested that you suggested kissing me."

"Answer the damn question!"

"Probably."

"WHAT?"

"Stop shouting," Shino commanded calmly. "It's no different than returning a hit when someone attacks you."

"_Yes it is!_" Kiba's voice came out somewhere between a scream and a whisper, producing a kind of loud squeak.

"Not for us."

"What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shino stared at him, waiting for realization to bring the dog boy to light. "What do you think it means?"

"How the hell sho-?"

"Kiba," Shino cut him off impatiently. "You're not that stupid. Figure it out."

The Inuzuka fell silent as he tried to work out both he and Shino's actions in his mind. Finally, realization struck, and brown eyes met pitch black lenses for confirmation. At Shino's nod, Kiba shook his head quickly in an attempt to deny the truth. "Oh, fuck no." Shino stared at him, silent and calm. "Shino, no!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not gay!"

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but-."

"Have you ever been interested in any of the girls you've met?"

"Well, no… But that's only because I've never met the right one!" Kiba protested. Shino stared at him skeptically and Kiba glared. "Damn it, stop looking at me like that!"

"Kiba, do I have to prove it to you?"

The Inuzuka moved further away from his team mate. "NO!"

"Are you scared?" Shino taunted, causing his team mate to glare more venomously at him, though fear showed in the brown eyes. More seriously, Shino said, "Don't be afraid."

"Shino.." Kiba said shakily. "I can't fucking deal with this shit right now!" (**_3_**)

Shino leaned back against the wall. "I find it strange that someone like you has such a problem with expressing himself. You're most often either yelling or throwing punches."

Kiba, with his knees drawn up and his head turned away from Shino, stared off into the distance. "My family isn't really the emotional type. I mean, I'm sure we all love each other and everything, but we're not really for public displays of affection unless it's mating season. We mostly go by instinct."

"What are your instincts telling you?"

Kiba held his head in his hands, his fingers entwining and tightening in the strands of his brunette locks in an attempt to control his frustration. "Besides that I should never buy that damn candy again, I don't know. I guess... I don't know. I guess I _am_ kinda scared..."

"Because you think I'll hurt you?" Shino asked, sounding as if he was analyzing the situation himself.

"How the hell do you know so much about it anyway?" Kiba snapped. "Your family's about as emotional as a bunch of fucking rocks!"

"That's what outsiders see. As far as matters such as these go, we analyze the situation and then act upon it."

Kiba's hands fell to allow his arms to wrap around his knees and his head to rest upon them. He glanced sideways at Shino from beneath his hair, half of his face hidden by his arm. "You sound like Shikamaru." His voice held a small drop of amusement, but he also sounded worn out.

"Shikamaru is intelligent and has already obtained a partner."

Kiba snorted, remembering the time he walked in on Shikamaru and Temari making out. "That's an understatement."

"They're happy."

"They don't show it... And Temari's not a guy."

"There's Sasuke and Naruto."

"They fight all the time!"

"They're happy."

"Yeah, I guess..." Kiba admitted. "But still..."

"Is it your mom?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Like she'd give a damn."

"Your sister?"

"She'll pick on me either way."

"So what's the problem?"

The Inuzuka boy shrugged. "It's confusing. I've never thought about it."

"It's strange for you to think things through," Shino commented bluntly, earning him a glare from Kiba as the dog boy lifted his head from his knees.

"I _have_ a fucking brain, Shino. Besides, _you_ thought about it."

"I'm not you; you're more impulsive. Like when you licked me earlier."

"Would you stop talking about that?" Kiba snapped.

"Yes, when you give me something more memorable to mention."

Kiba growled. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to figure out what you want," Shino replied seriously. He then stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Shino answered simply, starting toward the door. "So you can sort things out."

"Don't you fucking leave," Kiba growled, an edge of panic hidden behind his anger. "Stay until I figure it out."

"My staying isn't going to do you any good," Shino said, but put down his coat and sat next to Kiba anyway, knowing it would be pointless to argue. The boys sat closer than they had minutes before, almost touching as they both leaned against the wall. Kiba didn't seem to mind their close proximity this time.

Silence reigned and it would have been peaceful had a war not been raging within Kiba's mind. Time passed and the Inuzuka's eyes slowly drifted shut. As he slept, his head fell to rest on Shino's shoulder. The Aburame shifted slightly so that both boys were more comfortable, and his arm came to rest on Kiba's shoulders.

It wasn't long before the dog boy shifted again, and this time he lay more on Shino's chest, wrapping his arms around his team mate's stomach. He cuddled into the warmth of his companion's body with a contented sigh. Shino shook his head slightly in amusement, knowing that Kiba's unconscious actions only served to prove the Aburame's point. He knew, though, that if he pointed this out to Kiba, he would simply pass it off as seeking warmth in his sleep. Kiba was a ninja, though, and that meant he was always semi-aware and cautious, even as he slumbered. He would never have gotten that close to someone he didn't completely trust as he slept. Add that fact to his earlier actions, and it was clear that Kiba felt something far deeper than he was willing to admit.

Shino was startled from his musings as the Inuzuka boy moved again. Kiba nuzzled into Shino's chest, a small whimper escaping his lips. The Aburame sighed, preparing himself for confrontation; Kiba was waking up. The dog boy's eyes snapped open as he realized he was not laying on his bed or against Akamaru, as he had expected while still half-asleep. His clawed fingers knotted on Shino's shirt, and he glanced up quickly at the boy he was laying on, meeting cautious eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Shino...?" Kiba asked, and the other boy nodded. "Shit, how did I get here?"

Knowing he meant the position they were in, Shino replied, "You were very restless as you slept and ended up here."

Kiba nodded, either not realizing or not caring that the arm around him could not have gotten there through his own actions. He sat up with a yawn, meeting little resistance as Shino's arm retreated. The Inuzuka stretched, glancing around his room, which had darkened somewhat from when he fell asleep. "How long was I out?"

"I can't be sure, but I would estimate an hour or two," Shino replied, to which Kiba nodded silently. "Did you figure it out?"

Distressed brown eyes focused back on his friend. "Did you _have_ to bring that back up?"

"Yes, especially when you won't let me leave until the problem is solved."

Kiba released an exasperated sigh and glared at Shino. "You win." The Aburame raised an eyebrow in question and Kiba crossed his arms, continuing to glare. "You were right, you smart ass bastard."

"How did you come to this realization when all you did was sleep?"

A blush darkened Kiba's cheeks so that his markings were barely visible. "I had a dream, okay?"

"What happened in the dream?"

Kiba growled, fisting a hand in Shino's shirt, and pulled him in to crush their lips together. Shino responded immediately, and by the time they pulled away, they were both panting. "I am... _Never_... Buying that damn candy again..." Kiba vowed, earning him a real smile from Shino.

"It's my new favorite candy."

Kiba glared at him. "You piss me off. You're lucky I love you, you ass hole."

"You should thank the candy. And I love you too, Kiba."

**DAS END**

**

* * *

**

_**1: Yeah, I do this when I eat that candy lmao **_

_**2: No, I can never **_**actually**_** see Shino doing this, but it's a kawaii image, ne?**_

_**3: I've thought about it, and I don't think that this is as OOC as it would first appear. I mean, seriously, imagine Kiba having a mental conflict about his sexuality. He seems like a very.. Emotionally challenged person to me. At least when it comes to fluffy type feelings. **_

_**- So.. Have you ever noticed that Kiba and Naruto are a lot alike? And it's not just 'cuz I suck at keeping Kiba in character. They really are quite similar. It's weird. Like Kishimoto-sensei didn't feel like actually coming up with a new character. I mean, there are **_**some**_** differences, but they're still a LOT alike.. It's crazy. Yeah, I'm done ranting about that now.**_

_**- Yeah.. Shino eats a lot of candy in this.. Even though I mentioned that he doesn't usually enjoy sweets.. Let's just say that Fun Bugs are JUST that good... And Shino had nothing better to do than consume massive amounts of sugar as Kiba pondered the meaning of life XD**_

_**-So how did I do? Like it, hate it? Does it completely rock or suck? Press that magical little button(Not THAT one, ya pervs) that submits a review and let me know! **_


End file.
